In The Shadows
by Vincelikesme
Summary: The CSI's learn that their friendly lab tech, Greg, leads a double life. When something terrible happens, will they be there to support him? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Different Beginnings

In The Shadows

So I was thinking about that episode where Greg says "Coulda been a rock star," and I thought...Well...What if he was...Now I know that it would more than likely conflict with his work and everything...So...Just…pretend it doesn't ok?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately...do not own Greg or and other members of CSI..Therefore..Im not getting paid for this...Aww shucks…I do however own Jordan, Alex, Samantha, and Chris. Enough of my babbling...On with the story. 

_Italics are Greg's thoughts_

_*italics and asterisk are Samantha's thoughts*_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _****ß**** Same time. Different place******

Chapter One: Different Beginnings

The crowd cheered as the beginning notes of the first song of the set rang out through the venue. All four members of Ruptured Souls gazed out into the crowd, trying to distinguish the different faces of the many bodies moving in sync with the music. 

**So our open wounds will bleed  
Until our veins run dry  
Now we have to take this thorn  
And tear it from our side**

Lead singer, Greg Sanders watched as the crowd reacted to his words. The pit becoming larger and after a few moments he couldn't tell where it began and where it ended. 

_I wish people wouldn't just come to our concerts for a good time. Sure, I want them to have fun but I want to know that our music affects people other than the four of us. I want to know that what we do isn't just because we wanted to live out our dreams. I want us to have meaning._

**Agitated at the fault line  
Still agreed to disagree  
Your connected to the heart  
But tonight we'll set you free**

Bodies meshed and became one. Each individual becoming a part of something so colossal that you couldn't decipher if there was really one big creature or a bunch of individual ones. Each person had a part, except for one. 

Samantha Peters stared, unmoving, at the four men on stage. Focusing on one individual belting out lyrics that truly defined her inner being. She had always been a lone in the world. Her parents having been involved in a fatal car accident when she was just 3 years old. Eight different foster homes, sixteen parents, not including her biological ones, 20 siblings, her life was unbelievably hard. As she locked eyes with Greg she lost all feelings and connected with him. Almost as if that one look had brought them together. 

_*He knows what I'm going through. He's been through the same thing. I have to meet him.*_

And somewhere, in the very back of the club, three men were loading their guns. __

**So swallow the knife  
Carve the way for your pride  
Now our hands are tied  
The problems lie within  
So we pray for night  
To start over again**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Greg I need…" Grissom trailed off as he realized it wasn't Greg he was talking to. Standing where he thought the young lab tech should have been was none other than Trace Lab's Hodges. 

"Hodges, where's Sanders?" 

"It's his night off Grissom. I'm once again filling in for him." Hodges replied with and edge in his voice. 

"Oh. Well, I need this processed ASAP. It's for the Hornsby case. Top priority," said Grissom as he turned and left leaving Hodges clutching the sample that needed his attention. 

Entering the break room Grissom found Catherine and Nick discussing their case. 

"So you think the girlfriend did it? When we questioned her she did seem to turn on the tears pretty fast. But, why would she purposely shoot her boyfriend if she "loved" him so much?" Catherine inquired. 

Nick thought this through and then decided that they really didn't know if she loved him or not. She could have been using him for his money. 

Grissom decided at that moment to butt in. "Hey Catherine, Nick, do you remember me giving Greg the night off?" 

"No. Not that I can recall." Said, Catherine. 

"So then, Greg told Hodges I gave him the night off so that he would cover for him."

"But why would he do something like that?" asked Nick.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out," said Grissom thoughtfully. 

Okay so there it is. Chapter One! Tell me..should I continue? Should I give up and get a life? YOU DECIDE.

The song is Swallow the Knife by Story of the Year. They're an awesome band and you need to check them out. Well review please!!

~Ally


	2. The Sound Of Silence

In The Shadows---2

Don't own characters of CSI, not getting paid, Do own Jordan, Alex, Chris, Samantha, A.J, J.J, Gordon, and Mike.

and onto Chapter Two, Zwei, and if I could spell the number two in Spanish it'd be here too! But I cant..so it isn't..anyways…I got reviews!! *dances happily* hmm...to my reviwers whom i love SO much..

YamaArashi: Yea i want to see where it goes too!! *waits for update* wait..i have to write it don't i? aww darn...well I updated..happy? :-P

SuperKeysLass: REALLY?! you do!! *big hugs* THANK YOU!!

HShuler888: *gasp* you hate Story Of The Year? *voice quiver* HOW?! well have no fear..i will be using songs from other bands...maybe you'll like them! Also, I have this whole Greg-angst thing in my head..so i write from his point of view being sad and alone..even though we all love him so much...As for the Greg/Sara thing...I never really saw them as a couple...but hey...maybe it will be...and maybe it wont..

\A/N: I dont know why the bold and italics thing doesn't work...can someone help me out with that? please!!! Also, I have no clue if there is a House of Blues in Las Vegas...once again..pretending is a great thing. 

Chapter Two: The Sound of Silence

"So Griss, how are you going to find out why Greg lied?" asked Nick as he sat in the break room reading over his latest case reports. 

"Well I'm a CSI, or as Greg put it, Mr. Crime Scene Investigator. So I plan on using those skills to thoroughly examine and then conclude as to why Sanders would lie to Hodges." replied the ever so modest supervisor. 

At that moment Dectective Brass entered the break room looking for Grissom, "Gil, you've got a shooting at the local night club. The House of Blues on the corner of 15th and Fremont." 

"On my way. I'll grab Sara and take her with me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greg played the final chords of their third song and prepared to speak a little with the crowd. He locked eyes with the girl from before and lost all thought of communication, instead opting to play another song and gather his thoughts. 

Alex Rushmyre, Jordan Binks, and Chris Gardell (thank you Jason for the last name..I owe ya buddy!) were caught off gaurd as Greg started the next song. Usually they had a 3 minute break after the third song, but for some reason Greg decided to skip it this time. They'd have to talk to him about that later on. 

**If it makes you less sad  
I will die by your hand  
I hope you find out what you are  
Already know what I am**

Four figures made their way through the crowd. Each weilding a gun, each having one target. A.J up front. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the venue, but he had no problem with that. Mike stayed in the back, closest to the door. He would get out first. Into the first car. J.J, right entrance, second car. Gordon, left entrancem. He'd go out the back way. ****

**And if it makes you less sad  
we'll start talking again  
and you can tell me how vile i already know that i am**

Each of the four members locked eyes with one target. Focusing on one individual. The one that would finally bring peace to their minds. He had betrayed them, lied to them, and now, he was going to regret ever meeting them. ****

**i'll**** grow old  
start acting my age  
ill be a brand new day in a life that you hate  
a crown of gold  
a heart thats harder than stone  
and it hurts a whole lot  
but its missed when its gone**

Greg was starting to regain his composure when he saw something, a glint in the light. One man, at the front of the stage stared icily at Greg. In his hand was his gun, leveled, at his chest. Acting fast Greg shifted his weight just as the bullet left the barrell. ****

**call**** me a safe bet  
im betting im not  
im glad you can forgive  
im only hoping as time goes  
you can forget**

Silence rang out through the venue, broken only by pain filled moans, and sorrowful screams. 

Thats it for chapter two! Song is The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New. Three reviews and then the next chapter will go up..

~Ally


	3. Investigation and Truths

In The Shadows Chapter Three

ahhh…sweet blissfulness that is a review *swims in reviews* SORRY this took so long…been a busy girl. *jumps up and down excitedly* I GOT A CAR!! *ahem* anywho…on with the story

Grissom's POV

Sometimes we get cases that we don't want. Sometimes we have to deal. This case was no exception, except that it was very tricky. Four gunmen, one injured, and no names. Oh, this was going to be a long night. 
    
    **Fumbling his confidence **
    
    **And wond'ring why the world has passed him by **
    
    **Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments **
    
    **And failed attempts to fly**
    
    _Authors POV_
    
    Grissom took a moment to survey the scene. A local venue right off the strip. The band playing tonight was Ruptured Souls. A local band that just got semi-big this past month. Stopping to put on his gloves Grissom watched as Nick and Warrick walked through the door. 
    
    "I thought you were getting Sara?" asked Griss "I couldn't get her away from the missing persons database. Her case has really got her bugged. She can't find her Jane Doe." replied the younger CSI. 
    
    **We were meant to live for so much more **
    
    **Have we lost ourselves? **
    
    **Somewhere we live inside **
    
    **Somewhere we live inside **
    
    **We were meant to live for so much more **
    
    **Have we lost ourselves? **
    
    **Somewhere we live inside **
    
    Nick took off in the direction of the stage with Warrick while Griss went and talked to the band members. 
    
    "Ok, so it says here that there's four people in the band. So why am I only seeing three?"
    
    "That would be because our lead singer, Greg, was the one that got shot." answered one petrified looking drummer. 
    
    "Ah yes, Greg. Let me see here, it doesn't give a last name do you know it?"
    
    "Well yeah, it's Sanders. 
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    "Serious gunshot wound to the abdomen, barely missed the lungs, this ones lucky…."
    
    Greg knew that he heard voices. That he was sure of. He just couldn't place who's. He knew he wasn't at the venue anymore, and he knew he wasn't at work. So that left two questions. Where was he? and Why wouldn't the person talking shut up. 
    
    "Get him to OR stat. He's losing blood fast, we gotta go! NOW!"
    
    **Dreaming about ****Providence******
    
    **And whether mice or men have second tries **
    
    **Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open **
    
    **Maybe we're bent and broken, broken**
    
    "Check his chart….find any contacts…we gotta get him into surgery. CALL THEM!!"
    
    beep…..beep…..beep….beep….beep….beep…beep….bee……………….
    
    **We want more than this world's got to offer **
    
    **We want more than this world's got to offer **
    
    So there it is…tell me what you think…I don't really like this chapter…couldn't make it flow as well as the others…the song is Meant To Live by Switchfoot…nother awesome band…check em out…you know the drill…three reviews…get to it..!! one….two….three….GO!!


	4. Coming To Terms

**In The Shadows—Chapter 4**

**Coming to Terms**

Well now…Chapter 4! *sigh*

Again as always I am SO sorry this took so long. It has been one bad month. I mean c'mon…I broke my foot. and it hurt….really badly so I couldn't write but I'm back…with a cast! the ones that heal not the ones that act. 

ok so here we go…..were gonna find out more about Greg's past in this one….*devious look*

Greg: oh no…What are you planning?

You'll see….can't guarantee you'll particularly like it…

"Sanders?...Greg Sanders?" asked a very confused and worried Grissom.

"Yeah…that's him..why?"

"No reason…thank you for your cooperation." and with that said Grissom walked off to find his CSI's.
    
    **I think I'm breaking out**
    
    **I'm gonna leave you now**
    
    **There's nothing for me here it's all the same**
    
    **And even though I know**
    
    **That everything might go**
    
    **Go downhill from here I'm not afraid **

He found Nick and Sara in the corner questioning the manager of the club. "Hey, Can I steal you two for a minute…New information."

Excusing themselves and thanking the owner they walked off to a secluded corner of the club where Grissom told them what he had found out. 

"No way, this can't be right….." said a very stunned and concerned Nick...

"'Fraid so Nicky…How about we head on over the hospital and see how it's going…" But before they could get anywhere Grissom's phone rang…

"Grissom."
    
    **Way away away from here I'll be**
    
    **Way away away so you can see**
    
    **How it feels to be alone and not believe**
    
    **Anything**
    
    "Hello Mr. Grissom. This is Sheryl from West Palms Hospital. Are you farmiliar with a Greg Sanders?" Hearing the affirmative she continued. "Yes, he was just admitted here with a severe gunshot wound. Since you are the only one on his contact list you will need to make some important decisions in the near future. Can you do that? Great, I'll be expecting you."
    
    Back in the OR they were just finishing with Greg and prepping him for a private room when Samantha came in demanding to know what was wrong and where he was. Sheryl attempted to calm her down and told her that she could not release any of that information unless she was family. 
    
    "But I HAVE to see him, I have to at least know that he's ok!" screamed Sheryl in protest. 
    
    "Miss, please sit down or I will have to call security. You are causing too much commotion."
    
    **You can't stop me now**
    
    **You can't hold me down**
    
    **You can't keep me here I'm on my way**
    
    **I made it this far now**
    
    **And I'm not burning out**
    
    **No matter what you say I'm not afraid**
    
    At that precise moment Grissom chose to walk through the door and up to the front desk. "Hi. I'm here about a Greg Sanders. I believe we just spoke on the phone?"
    
    "Ah yes, Mr. Grissom. He is being moved into a private room and you can see him shortly. First I would like to talk to you in private please?"
    
    Once safely out of hearing distance she began explaining to him that they found severe scarring on his back and arms. Some being from the explosion but others old and faded. "I believe they are from years off physical abuse…."
    
    **Letting out the noise inside of me**
    
    **Every window pane is shattering**
    
    **Cutting up my words before I speak**
    
    **This is how it feels to not believe**
    
    **Way away away from here I'll be**
    
    **Way away away so you can see**
    
    **How it feels to be alone and not believe**
    
    **Anything**
    
    Well, das ist alles….for now at least…The song is Way Away by Yellowcard. Another very good band that you really need to check out…you know the drill by now….review and you get a chapter…I'll try not to take so long this time.


	5. New Beginnings

-In the Shadows Chapter 5-

**New Beginnings**

**Once again…there is no ownership…none…at all. *sigh* sad day.**

**ONWARD!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

12 years ago…

Greg's POV

"GREGORY!" 

I heard him yelling. He was always yelling. I didn't like it when he yelled. That always meant that I had done something wrong and needed to be punished. It was like this everyday. I either did badly in school, or forgot a chore, or I was being too loud. It seemed that all he wanted me to do was sit in my room and stare at the wall. 

I heard the footsteps coming down the hall and sensed the door open before I actually saw it. I also sensed that I was in some deep shit. The look on my dad's face said it all. He was mad. And not the mad that saying I'm sorry will make better. No, I knew what was coming, and I knew I wasn't going to like it. 

So when I first felt the flesh on flesh I was prepared, but I wasn't prepared for what he did next. I didn't know he was going to throw me against the wall. I didn't know that I was going to the hospital that night with two broken bones and a dislocated jaw. 

That's when mom left him. She didn't know what had been happening. I wanted to go with her. I begged to go with her but he would have none of it. I was his and I was staying with him. So in the end I stayed. The beating continued and when I was old enough I got away from him. Or so I thought…

Present Time

_There's light everywhere. It really, REALLY hurts. Everything is a dull white and there's a constant beeping that won't stop. It's really rather annoying. It reminds me of that time I was in college and fell down the stairs. Hospital…that's it. I'm in the hospital. Wait a second, why am I in the hospital? OK. Sitting up. Not good. Remind me not to do that again. _

As the memories came flooding back Greg paled considerably and thought about passing out again. Luckily a nurse walked in at that moment and noticed that he was awake 

"Ah, Mr. Sanders. How do you feel?"

"Bad." 

"How very blunt of you Greg.." said Grissom as he came walking in the door with Nick and Sara. Greg then made a sort of sqwaking noise and decided it was best if he didn't say anything. So he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

"When you wake up, were gonna have a talk. We know Greg."

_He knows? What could he possibly know. He's looking at me with…is that sympathy? Oh God. He can't know about that. I did so good at keeping it a secret. Damn hospitals. They never know how to keep things quiet. Oh well. At least I can sleep before I have to re live my childhood. So that's what I'm gonna do_.

*~Dream world*~

"Hi Gregory." That voice. That one voice that made Greg so scared to wake up in the mornings. Of course, going to sleep wasn't a very good idea either. If he went to sleep then his dad would just come in here and…well…let's not say what he'd do. Let's just say it isn't very nice and be done with it. 

My door opens and I know who it is. I hide under the covers in hopes that he'll be nice and let me sleep. 

*Authors POV*

Greg's dad pulled the covers off of the 12 year old boy and yanked him out of the bed. "What did I tell you about sleeping in?!" asked him with a hard slap to Greg's face. 

"N..n..not to…" answered Greg in a shaky voice that just upset his father even more. 

"Why can't you grow up? I swear you are such a girl! You little weasel!" Each sentence ended with a punch or a kick and suddenly Greg found himself pinned to the wall unable to move…

**Hehehe****.**** I hope you like. I know Greg wont. Well. I'll update at some point in the future…depends on what you think of this chapter. **


	6. Telling Stories

-In The Shadows-

Chapter 6

wow…it has been a really long time..well..i have had a lot happen..so there are reasons…my grandmother died, school, going to Colorado…but im updating now..so..maybe I'll develop a pattern and get more chapters up soon..

_NO! I buried that memory with all the rest. Why are they coming back now? What did I do to resurrect those memories?_

"Greg? Are you okay"

Grissom stared at a spaced out Greg who was starting to panic.

"Greg you have to stop this! You have to get control of your thoughts!"

"Grissom?..What are you doing here?" asked a surprised and confused Greg

"We need to talk Greg" "I know…do we have to do it now?"

"'Fraid so Greg. We need answers."

"What do you want to know? How he raped me every night for 5 years of my life?! How he sometimes got his friends over and they took turns?! How I was humiliated and hurt and ashamed that I couldn't protect myself from my own father!?" Greg was sobbing by the time he was done and Grissom was at a loss. He really needed Catherine here…she was the people person…she could comfort and talk to Greg better than he could.

"My mother left when I was 11. But the beatings had started before she left. She didn't leave a note or anything..I just walked downstairs to find my dad trying to make waffles. He started drinking regularly…going out to bars, bringing home a different girl every night. That's when the beatings got worse. I became the one to take care of the house. Got a job so that we could keep the house and pay the bills. I remember the first time he hit me. I had gotten into a fight at school because this kid said my mom was a whore and that she didn't want me. The teacher had to call my dad…and he wasn't happy."

"So he hit you? For getting into a fight?" This came from Nick who had walked in the door in the middle of the story.

"Yeah..he was never really…open to my excuses…The band became a way out for me. A way for me to release stress. It was the only time I could do something that didn't need his approval."

"So do you know who those guys were…the ones that shot you?" asked Grissom

"Yeah…unfortunately I do"

AND THAT IS ALL!! for now atleast..this is all I can do..sorry….REVIEW!!!!!

Ally


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I know that it has been a while, but I just wanted to say that I WILL continue with this story. I'm very busy with school at the moment (Junior year really is the hardest), and have some major writers block as well. I usually get my inspiration from songs and sadly, none have been a major help right now (at least not with this story, but I'm thinking of writing a Harry Potter story based off the song Pieces by Sum41, whadya think?) If anyone has any ideas for this story, I am open for suggestions. You can email me at Vinceismyfriend (AOL) or JAGRADUATE2006 (AOL). Thanks and I love you all!


End file.
